Fire Emblem: Path of Domaniance
by lordike
Summary: My version of FE:POR
1. Too Young

Fire Emblem: Path of Dominance

This is my version of FE: POR. I will try and stick to the game's level system as well as add in parts of the story that allow a greater influence of characters than the ones fighting on the main front. I'm also adding a little more to the story at the beginning to extend the story. But let me worry about that. I'll just be adding to the story.

Prologue:

Too Young

"HYYYYYYYAH!" a young voice screamed in the Crimean forest. "AAARRRRHHHH!! KYYAAHH!"

CLANK CLANK the wooden practice swords clashed into each other.

"You're going to have do better than that Ike; I'm not going to let go on a mission if you're just going to get killed!" his father Greil said.

Greil whacked Ike in the stomach and he flew back. Still standing, Greil let Ike catch his breath. "You realize that you're enemy will never give you a breather in real combat, right? But you're not ready for that kind of fighting. You've improved much, but it's not enough to avoid getting killed. Plus, I haven't even broken a sweat." Ike stood there as he slowly got the energy to fight back.

"Father? Ike?" a young girl called, "Where are you? Lunch is ready!"

"We're over here Mist!" Greil called. Ike charged at his distracted father as fast as he could. "HIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Mist flinched startled from Ike's yell but Greil just stood there as Ike approached.

He lunged back out of Ike's reach and swung at Ike like he was a piñata at a little kids' birthday party. It bashed Ike in the head and he dropped dead from the swing.

"Ike?! OH NO! Father… What… how… how hard did you hit him? Is he…?" Mist panicked at the sight of their sparring match. Ike was no match for her father and everyone knew it. She never understood how what Ike was supposed to gain from being beaten day-by-day. It seemed more like torture than training. But she kept that to herself.

Greil walked over to Ike and checked for a pulse. "No he's just unconscious. Just give him some time. He'll be fine."

_Maybe a vulnerary will help_, Mist thought. She opened up her pouch of medicine and poured it on Ike's head and put an old weary rag on his head to keep it in place. _Now just a little cold water…_

Mist reached for her small canteen. She unscrewed the cap and poured a little water into the rag. "Mist…" Greil started. He couldn't find the words to continue and left it at that.


	2. Improvement

Prologue: A New View

Greil and Mist carried Ike over to a flower patch. Greil had returned to the Mercenaries HQ to get Ike a more appropriate training partner. Mist sat a few feet away from Ike, picking flowers, singing the song that her mother used to sing.

Ike slowly waking up, heard it. His state of semi-consciousness made him remember a simpler time: when he didn't have to prove anything to be accepted. He remembered a day in which he was very young; he had woken from a nap and his mom sat rubbing his head gently with a beautiful smile.

But then the blow to his head finally caught up with him. "GGGAAHH!"

Mist, freaked out and would have flown away had she the ability to levitate. "Ike, yo- you scared me. At least you're awake."

"ugh… where's Fat- father?" Ike slowly remembered what when had happened. He was fighting his father and then…nothing. "Where is he?" He pulled the practice sword out of the ground and quickly scanned the area for his father, expecting a surprise attack.

"Relax, he hit you in the head and you sorta' conked out there. He said you needed a little rest… and a more even match."

"Here take this spare vulnerary. You may have been hurt but Dad will flip when he sees how much you recovered."

"Thanks," Ike replied. He poured some on the back of his head and the bruise didn't even hurt half as much as before. "Whoa! This stuff really works."

"Rhys had been teaching me how to make vulneraries and stuff so I don't feel so useless."

"YYYYAAAAHHH!!!!" a voice roared. An ax flew right past Ike's head and crashed into the tree.

"!" Ike stood like a statue and peered to the right where the ax had come. His father had appeared over the horizon with another figure. Boyd.

"Sleeping beauty! You're up!" Greil and Boyd marched down the hill to where Ike and Mist where. "Well if that's case then let's get a little further training in, eh?"

"All right Ike, it's just you and me." Boyd said.

"Oh Come on Father. You don't want to make it TOO easy do you?" Mist laughed.

"Hey! You littl- gah…" Boyd aimed to hit Mist with the butt of his Ax but Ike slashed ax out of his hand and whacked Boyd.

"What th- Ike we didn't start yet!" Boyd snarled

"All's fair in love and war Boyd." Ike replied. He stood there as Boyd's anger grew. "Come on, I want to fight my dad not you. So move a little Boyd."

"Come on Ike! You can too do it! Boyd got nothing!" Mist jitterly screamed.

"What? I do so have nothing! I mean something-ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE GONNA' GET IT!" Boyd roared. He ran for his ax and Ike pursued him. Boyd rolled for his ax in a desperate attempt to block Ike and get his weapon back.

"How's this, huh?" Ike shadowed over Boyd. Boyd laughed and swung at Ike's feet. Ike jumped over Boyd and hit him in the arm.

"AH! You got me!" Boyd was reluctant in saying it but Ike beat him. _I really did start the fight by attacking Mist…Ike is improving but he's not better than me…yet. I've got to make sure he never gets better than me_, Boyd thought.

"All right Dad it's your turn." Ike turned to his Dad and stood there ready to take on the challenge.

Greil did not pay attention to Ike ant that moment. He stared at the group coming from the south.


	3. Proven Strength

Prologue: Proven Strength

Greil stared at the people coming over the horizon. A worn, white flag came up. A man was sprinting for his life swinging it around as blood flew off of it in every direction. Behind him a woman and three Children.

"AAUugghh.." a young boy screamed as an ax broke his spine in half. He dropped like a rock the man with the flag recognized the voice and cried out, "SON NO!" He stopped and just stared at his son as he was dying before his very eyes.

Greil signaled that something was wrong to Ike, Greil and Mist. "There. Looks like a small group of Bandits are attacking some people." Mist tensed up and all feeling in her legs just vanished.

"That's- that's so cruel…" she murmured.

"Ike, you have a new graduation exam," Greil said. "But first, Boyd, get Mist to a safer distance. I don't want Mist to wind up like that kid over there." Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Come on Mist," Boyd said.

"I-I can't move. I can't feel my legs." She cried.

"Well in that case…" Boyd replies. He yanked her off the ground and ran towards a tall tree.

"EEK! You perv! What do you think this is a wedding? Why'd you do that?" Mist screamed.

"I'd rather cross you over your dad." Boyd said.

"oh…" Mist mumbled. _Dangit Boyd, it would help if you talked right…_

"It looks like there's only four of them," Ike said. "Let's go!" Ike ran forward and pulled out his sword.

"Hold it Ike!" Greil shouted. "You don't want to fight like that!"

"Why not?"

"You forgot me." Greil said. He ran to the side of the road and yanked out his Ax. Now you're ready."

Greil and Ike marched forward and Ike slew the first bandit. The pursued family immediately hid behind the two seeing they were on their side. "don't forget me!" Boyd shouted as he followed the two.

"Duhh… Hey boss, that blue hared keed just keeeled Lenniey," one of the bandits said. "what should we duh now?"

"I've had it with you Barney!" The head bandit killed him on the spot. "Theat guy never head a brain in thea slieghtiest degreei."

Ike just there with a smile. "Makes it easier for us," he said to his father. His father nodded.

"I'll take the head bandit you take his little friend, got it?" Meanwhile, Mist had gotten back the feeling in her legs and climbed down the tree pulling out her staff as she descended.

Just as Greil said that Ike had knocked the fool's ax away and stabbed his chest. "How I'm supposed to do that when he's dead?" Ike replied. He then pulled his sword out and slashed at the Head bandit. Greil backed up a little. _The _boy's_ growing _he thought.

The head bandit's ax split in two. "Darn Bronze Ax!" _So theis eis how eit eis ends…_

"WAIT!" Boyd shouted. "Let me do it I haven't had any action all day!"

"I thought you wouldn't be up to it," Ike replied. "It took you long enough to get over here."

Boyd angrily and purposely stared at Ike, and pulled out his ax, swung towards Ike then curved it towards the bandit. The blade of his ax split the bandit's chest in two horizontally then drove deeper; right into his heart.

The bandit died and Mist came out with her staff and attempted to heal the boy. "Hold on, I don't know if I can save you, but I can at least lessen your blood loss and pain."

The woman ran over to her to try and help. Meanwhile, The man thanked Greil saying, "If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead. Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Don't worry about." He said, "but why were they after you?"

"They wanted to take my wife and daughter. I said no and they chased us out of Ohma all the way here."

_OHMA?! But that's on the other side of the country!_ Ike thought.

"Well it looks like your son's gonna be all right. All though his wounds will take some time to heal. You can stay with us in the meantime."

"Let me think about it. I don't want to be more of a burden, I mean, first you saved our lives and then you offer us your hospitality as well while we've done nothing in return?"

"Actually you have done something."

"what could that be?"

"My son was trying to become part of my mercenary team. But I didn't think he had enough experience. You proved me wrong."


End file.
